To visit her grandmother, Umaima takes a car 17.55 kilometers and a horse 6.33 kilometers. How many kilometers is Umaima's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Umaima travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on horse = total distance. ${1}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ Umaima travels 23.88 kilometers in total.